Lament of the Dead
Lament of the Dead (sometimes known as Lament of the Living Dead), is the twentieth map in the Zombies series, and the penultimate map in the 'Dawn of a new Dusk' storyline within the Zombies mode. It takes place immediatley after L.U.N.A.R. The map is based off a forested mountain or large hill which was one of the receiving spots for the Dark Portal. Story Following the 'defeat' on the Moon, Gruntijackal retreated through the Dark Portal where he was assumed dead due to the hostile nature of the device on Aether (which caused Gersch to explode). In reality, his spirit was shattered so the Aether form became more destructive, but physical and defeatable. After resurrecting CaptainMacMillan in a dead Mountaineer's body, Gruntijackal told MacMillan of what had occoured and how 'vengeance must be theirs'. As Richtofen returns to Earth, he discovers that Magma-Man's body lay in a 'Limbo' state and was still partially frozen. As a result, Magma-Man's soul couldn't return to his body, and he was battling against Kevin Sherwood for the latter's body. The human Richtofen resurrected, apparently, was the co-climber of the dead Mountaineer when he escaped Antartica via MDT. Nikolai was immediatley and suprisingly pulled back into the Dark Portal by the device itself. Richtofen couldn't go back to retrieve him, as the Zombies had began to spawn. Overview Layout Lament of the Dead is circular in shape, with three floors: The Summit (which is the starting room), the Cliffside and the Cavern. Connecting all three is ramps and a Waterfall trap which plays can ride down should someone activate it. Ladders are also deployed due to the ramps destructibility. There are seven rooms, and fourteen doors as there are two different ways to go down. Electro-Barriers return, located at all choke points in the map to ease the fact that some parts are tight. The fire trap returns, on both sides of the Waterfall's barrier. There are five Mystery Box spawns. During the Easter Egg, the group travels to the Earth's Core, which is a large circle room with the actual's cores bottom visible. The room sorrounding the Core, apparently, is kept at a controlled heat by the most advanced Group 935 device ever created. Other The only Wonder Weapon featured is the L-1 FE Binder, which is the most unique Wonder Weapon. It will randomly take the shape of a previous Wonder Weapon, complete with the same effects. The only difference is that the weapon has a grassy/mossy pattern on it with vines wrapped around it. For devices like the Monkey Bomb, Gersch Device and Dolls, it looks like a Thundergun that fires the said device, acting like a grenade launcher. The only perk in the map is the Inner Eye Brew, which grants all previously featured Perks, which the player has ten seconds to cycle through before that perks become the chosen one. It can only be bought four times (in one life), otherwise the Random Perk Bottle must be used. In addition, two new types of Power-Ups are introduced, brought on by beginning the Major Easter Egg, Aether Zone. The Positive Power-Ups give an enhanced version of the Standard Ones, while the Negative Power-Ups give a reduced or anti effect of the standard. An example of the Positive is Double Points becoming Quadruple Points, and example of Negative is that the Nuke wipes out the players and most Negative Power-Ups can be picked up by Zombies. The MDT, now partially charged by the events of L.U.N.A.R, allows players to teleport around the map in a similair fashion to Der Riese. Sometimes, however, it glitches and takes players to a random position (which Richtofen is trying to fix). The map features numerous Musical Easter Eggs, the most of which are previous songs in addition to two new ones; Dark Lament and Lament of the Highborne. Features *An MDT *A Major Easter Egg *The L-1 FE Binder Wonder Weapon *The Inner Eye Brew Perk-A-Cola *Positive Power-Ups *Negative Power-Ups *Fire Trap *Electro Barriers Quotes Radios Trivia *The name of the map, and it's Musical Easter Egg, is based of the song Lament of the Highborne, which focuses on Spirits, Undeath and Mystery. Category:Lament of the Dead Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Shinin no meiyo